Rain on me
by Bymeha
Summary: Lance avait toujours aimé la pluie. Et jamais il n'aurait imaginé la retrouver à travers Keith. OS Klance pour le Pride Month.


Hello !

Voilà un petit truc que j'avais commencé y'a un moment et que j'ai décidé de finir pour le Pride Month en combinant les deux premiers thèmes, Storm et Rainbow. Doonc c'est un peu poétique, c'est du Klance gentil (?) et je reviendrai sans doute avec d'autres thèmes du Pride Month, sur eux ou d'autres persos. Et sinon j'ai écrit toute la dernière partie avec Sorry de Halsey, l'ambiance collait juste comme il faut.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Voltron Legendary Defenders appartient à Dreamworks, le fanart est de Elentori**

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui manquaient affreusement à Lance. Sa famille, les odeurs et les couleurs de la Terre, l'air qu'on y respirait, la mer ; et puis la pluie, aussi, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître.

La pluie, toute simple, toute bête ; la pluie, si incomprise, omniprésente, redoutée ou attendue. Juste la pluie.

Lance n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il aimait la pluie ; pas simplement parce qu'il s'agissait d'eau, pas parce qu'elle laissait derrière elle un monde aux contours merveilleux, une nature plus belle. Lance aimait la pluie pour sa violence, parce qu'elle seule avait su pénétrer son cœur en douceur pour y laisser un calme plat, un monde purifié. Elle s'était frayé un chemin toute seule, en silence, sans prévenir ; et un beau jour, il sentit qu'elle était là, à l'intérieur de lui, entourant son cœur d'un fleuve tranquille et protecteur.

Lance avait toujours aimé la pluie. Et jamais il n'aurait imaginé la retrouver à travers Keith.

* * *

X

* * *

L'amour de Keith, c'était comme la pluie : c'était doux et violent à la fois, pur et spontané, impossible à éviter. C'était un torrent incontrôlable de ressentis tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, un océan de mystère dans lequel il se plaisait à regarder sans jamais oser y plonger – parce qu'au fond de lui, Lance sait qu'il n'en verra jamais le fond et qu'il ne fera que s'y noyer. Il sait que Keith est fait d'un tas de nuances différentes, qu'il est quasi impossible à cerner – et peut-être que ça fait partie des choses qu'il aime chez lui, aussi. Keith est comme la pluie ; la pluie insaisissable, libre, froide au premier abord, puis douce pour peu qu'on subisse son courroux.

Alors Lance attend la pluie – la pluie douce et violente, la pluie brûlante et furieuse – et prie pour un cataclysme. Il entend sa musique contre son cœur, l'écoute tambouriner avec force dans son esprit pour y laisser un vide qu'il n'aura plus qu'à remplir de colère et d'un trop plein d'amour aux mille couleurs différentes.

Il attend que la tempête ne se déchaîne sur lui.

* * *

X

* * *

Il arrivait que la pluie déborde dans sa poitrine et menace de noyer son cœur lorsqu'il la retenait trop longtemps. Alors Lance la laissait partir, sans peur, sans honte ; parce qu'il savait que Keith sera toujours là pour ramasser les étoiles qui s'échappaient de ses yeux bleus, qu'il rendra son regard moins triste en y chassant tous les nuages qui ne venaient pas de lui. Il leur arrivait de se faire du mal sans vraiment le faire exprès, d'avoir des mots trop vifs, des paroles trop cruelles. Ils étaient simplement ce qu'ils avaient toujours été : Lance, toujours entrain de sauver les apparences mais pas aussi confiant qu'il voulait bien le laisser voir, pas aussi heureux non plus ; et puis Keith, distant mais imprévisible, spontané et parfois violent. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre, qu'ils avaient encore le temps de grandir et de comprendre comment s'aimer sans se blesser.

Et Lance savait que la pluie qui tambourinait contre son cœur était la sienne, à lui. Il sentait les torrents furieux de Keith tout engloutir sur son passage, effacer ses peurs et ses craintes, rendre son monde plus beau ; parce qu'avec le temps, Keith avait compris qu'il ne laissera rien ni personne atteindre Lance comme il était encore le seul à pouvoir le faire, parce qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir malheureux et que c'était encore pire quand c'était à cause de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose d'autre et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'est dans ces moments que Keith prenait la forme d'une véritable tempête, déchaînée et incontrôlable – alors Lance endurait. Il endurait la tempête, la colère, l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude, l'impuissance et le pardon.

Il endurait son amour.

* * *

X

* * *

Lance était épuisé.

Les Paladins de Voltron venaient de mener un rude combat contre un avant-poste Galra sur une planète qui avait sans doute été bien plus accueillante avant que les Galra ne la dépossède de ses ressources. Son casque l'empêchait tout juste de sentir les relents de fumée de l'avant poste qu'ils avaient réduit en cendres après avoir fait déguerpir toutes les unités Galra qui y résidaient, et il observait le nuage sombre s'élever vers un ciel grisâtre et silencieux qui semblait annoncer l'arrivée d'une tempête. Ses muscles étaient encore tendus et douloureux après la bataille qu'ils venaient de livrer, son bayard lui semblait désormais bien lourd dans ses bras ; pourtant, toute la douleur, toute l'amertume qui souillait l'air s'évapora en un battement de cil, tandis que Lance levait lentement les yeux vers le ciel, figé et n'osant pas y croire.

Il pleuvait.

Il cru que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, dans un premier temps, un peu comme à chaque fois qu'il pleuvait sur Terre. Puis une goutte s'écrasa sur son casque, puis une autre, et il eu le réflexe de fermer les yeux comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple averse et qu'il se trouvait sur Terre, comme s'il était n'importe quel jeune qui verrait le temps s'arrêter le temps d'une seconde, d'une goutte écrasée sur son visage – et le temps d'un instant, c'est ce qu'il redevint ; un adolescent normal. Bientôt, un ronronnement régulier fit vibrer le sol, abreuvant la terre devenue trop sèche, chassant les dernières traces de violence pour les faire disparaître, nettoyant les plaies les plus profondes pour enfin leur laisser le temps de guérir et Lance se sentit sourire sans vraiment pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit.

Il pleuvait. Ici, sur cette planète dont il n'avait pas pris la peine de retenir le nom, parce qu'elle ne faisait que s'ajouter à la liste de plus en plus longue de celles qu'ils avaient secourues. Ici, sur cette planète qui se trouvait si loin, si terriblement loin de chez lui.

 _Il pleuvait._

Lance entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir ce qui il s'agissait. Il reconnaissait sa démarche, calme et assurée à première vue, mais qu'il savait hésitante et confuse pour diverses raisons. Keith apparut bientôt dans son champ de vision, mais il ne prit pas la peine de lui rendre son regard. La pluie continuait de tomber sur son casque, et il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : l'enlever pour sentir les gouttes glisser le long de son visage, se laisser atteindre.

« Tu crois que je peux l'enlever ? », demanda-t-il alors, toujours sans le regarder pour autant.

Il l'imaginait sans problème ; la moue boudeuse et hésitante, incapable de déterminer ce que Lance voulait de lui et surtout incapable de dire ce qu'il était censé faire ou non. Il l'entendit prendre une inspiration, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, se retourner vers les autres puis de nouveau vers lui avant de lui répondre.

« Allura a l'air de dire que ce n'est pas dangereux. Tu vas vraiment le faire ? »

Lance ne répondit pas ; il se contenta d'enlever son casque et sursauta presque lorsqu'une première goutte puis une autre l'atteignirent. La pluie venait effacer ses craintes, gommer toute trace de souffrance pour laisser un masque serein sur son visage levé vers le ciel ; et pendant une seconde, en y pensant très fort, Lance retrouva une part de lui qu'il pensait avoir laissé derrière lui, une part de ce qu'il avait toujours été et de ce qu'il sera toujours.

Pendant une seconde, Lance cessa d'être un Paladin de Voltron pour n'être qu'un garçon qui aimait la pluie.

Il aurait aimer s'y perdre, se laisser emporter et purifier comme le reste. Il aurait aimé garder cette connexion avec le Lance d'avant, celui qui osait tout juste rêver de quitter la Terre sur laquelle il voulait tant retourner désormais ; mais comme à chaque fois qu'il s'égarait, une main qu'il connaissait comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de lui vint prendre la sienne, s'accrochant à lui comme une ancre pour le ramener à la réalité et la rendre plus douce, moins amère. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que Keith le fixait en silence, le regard débordant d'une dévotion parée de tendresse et de sincérité, d'un amour encore timide qu'il n'était pas toujours certain d'exprimer comme il le fallait. La pluie continuait de glisser le long de son visage, traçant des sillons invisibles de larmes qu'il n'avait pas laissé couler depuis longtemps, glissant entre ses lèvres jusqu'à son cœur bien plus épris qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Pourtant, c'était la présence de Keith qui dissipait ses craintes et lui redonnait un peu d'espoir. Ça faisait bien longtemps que Lance ne confiait plus ses secrets à la pluie. C'était Keith qui essuyait ses larmes, désormais ; Keith qui étouffait ses craintes et sa colère avec des baisers, Keith qui faisait rivaliser les battements de son cœur avec la fureur de la pluie.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le courroux de la pluie ne s'apaise et que la lumière qui perçait les nuages laisse apparaître les contours d'un arc-en-ciel. Le grondement qui retentit dans les cieux laissait penser que les éléments n'avaient pas fini de se déchaîner, reflet de la douleur longtemps étouffée de cette planète qui venait enfin de retrouver la liberté ; mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Ils étaient là, vivants et prêts à se battre, bien loin de chez eux et un peu perdus mais toujours ensemble.

Lance avait toujours aimé la pluie. Et il était reconnaissant de la retrouver à travers Keith.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt !


End file.
